


Harry's Christmas Present

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit AU, Gen, Hagrid why, Harry isn't sure, Harry needs his Gryffindor courage, Hippogriff, after war, fledging hippogriff, or is it a cub hippogriff, what will it be this time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows that Hagrid wouldn't give anything that could kill him. Now he just needs to convince himself of that while staring at his present from the gentle half-giant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the present

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Voldie is dead. Harry isn’t with Ginny. He is quite happy as a bachelor. He is around 20 or 21.

Harry looked cautiously at the present under his tree.

It couldn’t be anything life threatening (his wards would have redirected it otherwise to the DMLE).

It didn’t change the fact, however, that it was _moving!_

And looking at the label, it was from Hagrid.

So, caution was good. Fantastic even.

Gathering all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry opened the present.


	2. Hagrid why would you even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wonders why would Hagrid even send him this present?

Harry was happy for the distance he put between himself and the present as he waved his wand.

No, not because the moving thing attacked him.

It was because he received a hippogriff fledging. Harry stared at the present. Harry knew that Hagrid cared about the animals greatly, so the question was, why was there a hippogriff fledging in the box. 

The fledging looked sad and a bit tearful. Well Harry guessed it was a fledging. He had no idea what kid hippogriffs were called (he could be a cub).

Now Harry wasn’t sure if this would work, but it wouldn’t hurt to try; especially as he noticed a note near the hippogriff.

He bowed, maintaining eye contact with the hippogriff, and he then waited for his/her reaction.


	3. Reading the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reads Hagrid's letter

Harry re-read the note for, what felt, like the hundredth time.

_‘Dear Harry,_

_Buckbeak found a mate and they had this lovely little one._ (Harry noticed the shakiness of the letters and blotches that pointed to tears) _Buckbeak’s mate died and he is very injured. I can’t take care of them both so I thought you would enjoy taking care of her…_

The letter continued on, telling him about the attack on the two hippogriffs, telling him what to feed his new charge and what not. It also informed him that he was to name her. And that there were charms (placed by Headmistress McGonagall) that ensured that she was comfortable. Harry did a mental calculation and she was only there for about 2 or 3 hours at the most. Nothing that could hurt her. And she did have food in there, if she woke up (they placed special sleeping potions in her food so she wouldn’t be too frightened).

He had a choice of course, but Harry didn’t want to turn down Hagrid, especially because he was so upset.

 _‘And she seems to have taken a liking to me,’_ Harry mused as he remembered the hippogriff seeming to shoot to him like a bullet once he finished bowing.

She also refused to go anywhere without him. She seemed frightened.

Looking at the letter, Harry decided to take care of her. He also decided to tell Hagrid to just bring the animal to him the next. He rather not have another surprise like this. And he was sure that the animal would appreciate it too.


End file.
